A Torched Rose Christmas
by INFERNAPE-4EVER
Summary: This is team RWBY's first year of Christmas at Beacon, and they've got it all planned out- snowmen, hot chocolate, presents, and pretty much everything they could ask for. But, when Cinder leaves town and Roman is left to his own devices, will all their plans get thrown out the window? WARNING: RATED M FOR TORCHWICK AND EVENTUAL: VIOLENCE, SMUT, LANGUAGE, AND MANY THINGS TO COME
1. Chapter 1

Roman Torchwick rarely enjoyed the holidays- it was always busy everywhere, so robberies weren't too easy to pull off. And, with all the new huntsman and huntresses in training at Beacon, the Dust Shops would never be emptied of people. The entire time, Roman was out of work to do. He could plan, yes, but there's only so much planning anyone could do before you had to do something. And now that those kids were around almost every corner, things were even more irritating. Especially due to that little girl that always showed up, the girl he nicknamed "Red." After having one of his henchman sneak into the school and copy her school file, he now knew her name was Ruby Rose, but it was out of habit he called her that nickname. It infuriated her, he was sure, and she was just so cute when she was angry. Now that she was around, stealing the city's Dust got even harder. Yes, this year the holiday season was going to make his job very complicated, indeed.

Complicated, but not necessarily impossible.

At any rate, for the past several years Roman had to spend Christmas around Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald, and occasionally Junior and the Malachite twins would come too. It was rather dreary, with all the business talk going on, and, unfortunately for Roman, there wasn't enough alcohol in the world for him to forget after the "party" was over- every year, Cinder would have him fuck her on Christmas Eve, claiming it was their present to each other. Well, Cinder may have been a beautiful woman, but she wasn't all that good at sex. As a matter of fact, she was too quiet and, there was no good way to put it, over-used. Torchwick always had his suspicions about how she became so cozy with the White Fang to begin with, and fucking the leader was one of them. Not that he gave a rat's ass about it. Cinder could do whatever she wanted as long as he kept the clothes on his back and the security of her protection. After all, she needed him to steal all the Dust for her, so getting rid of him would be a huge loss. He might've been a piece in her little game, but he certainly wasn't an unknowing pawn.

It was about the right time of the year to start setting up for the big "party." Roman had already ordered the White Fang workers to start setting up everything when he noticed the note stuck to his map on the wall. He walked over to it, frowning. "What's this?" He swiped the note off the map, his eyes scanning over it curiously, first quickly, then again, much slower to make sure he read correctly. Finally, he crumbled up the paper, smirking. He turned around and called out. "Alright, listen up!" All the faunus stopped working on set up and looked at Roman. Most of their faces were vacant, Roman noticed. No wonder these ones believe in the cause of the White Fang so much. There couldn't be much going on in whatever passed for a brain in those skulls of theirs. "Stop the set up, the party is cancelled. Everyone can go home now." A few of the faunus seemed a little surprised, and one came up to Roman with a very confused look on his face. "What do you want?" Roman sneered at the man. He probably was a wolf or a dog faunus, what with the pointed furry ears poking out on his head.

"Listen, Torchwick, just because we're working with you doesn't mean you get to boss us around like we're your slaves." He growled lowly. "Speaking of which... we aren't slaves, and we're still waiting for our payment this week. Now, we were promised payment after we finished our work today, and by Remnant we are going to get it. Find us something to work on until then, or pay us now. We don't really care either way." Torchwick looked the faunus up and down. Roman's very nature wanted to tell this one that he could go suck a fat one, but this guy was actually pretty built. So, with his own health and welfare in mind, the master thief continued carefully. They glared at each other for a few moments, Torchwick hoping the faunus would just back down on his own. He didn't budge, to Roman's surprise. Finally, Roman let out an exasperated sigh.

"Fine, fine, I'll find something for you to do! But if you haven't noticed..." Roman walked over to the door of the warehouse and opened it to reveal the snow-covered world outside. "It's winter out there! Do you know what happens during winter?" The faunus man shook his head.

"No, but-"

"People are shopping for Christmas presents, cities are packed with with families!" He shouted, swinging Melodic Cudgel around, gesturing for who knows what reason. "Dust gets bought at the speed of light by huntsmen and huntresses! Do you realize how hard it is to rob any store in a city that's so restless?!" He got into the face of the faunus. "Hm? Do you?! Sorry if I don't have anything ready for you, but it's hard to plan any robberies right now. So, if you don't mind, I'll go look at my map and see what we can do about your lack of work to do." As Roman started to walk toward his planning space, the faunus finally got the nerve to speak up.

"Why a robbery?" He asked. Roman turned around and narrowed his eyes at the man.

"What do you mean, 'Why a robbery'? I'm a thief- stealing is what I do! What else would I do if not steal?" Roman laughed dryly. "You faunus, you don't seem to understand much, do you?" Roman went back to his map, trying to figure out what would make the most sense for the day's theft.

"You're a professional criminal." The faunus simply stated. "Surely you can arrange an assassination, or a kidnapping, or something. There has to be someone you want to knock off." Stupid faunus, Roman thought with an irritated look on his face, just because I'm a criminal doesn't mean I can just-

"That's it!" Roman grinned. Now that Cinder was out of town for a few weeks he had the hirelings all to himself. He grinned viciously. "Alright, a few of you are coming with me on a little trip. The rest of you- I want an inventory on how much Dust we've collected so far by the time I get back. We probably won't get any more until Cinder gets back, so it'll save you animals time in the long run. Now..." Roman pointed at the dog faunus, a monkey faunus, and a cat faunus."You three, come with me." Roman began to walk towards the door.

"Um... sir? Where are we going?" The monkey faunus asked him nervously. Roman Torchwick paused by the door, and looked back at the three faunus. He had a mad gleam in his eye, and a smile to match it.

"I pay you not to think, but if you really must know..." He laughed, the mad man inside leaking out from him. The trio of faunus glanced at each other, slightly scared.

* * *

"Ruby, if you don't get out of bed, we're leaving without you!" Weiss groaned, trying to shake their leader awake. Personally, she still believed Ruby wasn't fit to be the head of the team, but it wasn't like she needed to tell anyone else that. No, one day Ruby would make a major mistake, and Weiss would be there to take over and show her skills as a leader. It would all be so much easier if the red-head would just disappear, the heiress thought to herself. None the less, for now, she would play the role of the good little team mate. After a few minutes, Ruby had barely stirred. Finally, Weiss gave up and walked out of the dorm room with Yang and Blake. At least there weren't any classes today- it would reflect badly on all of them if their leader didn't show up- or worse, she was late. But, luckily, it was time for the holidays, and team RWBY was one of the many that decided to spend these two weeks together.

It was a week until Christmas, so everyone was setting up some kind of celebration. For instance, Teams RWBY and JNPR were celebrating together with snowball fights, snowmen, hot chocolate- Ren and Yang worked together on that project-, and, finally, Christmas presents. Since it was the holidays, students were allowed to come and go from the school as long as they got permission from a staff member and had another student accompany them. So, everyone went in groups of two. Ren and Nora went together, Jaune and Pyrrha did too. Team RWBY decided that, as a precaution to keep conflict from arising, Ruby would go with Blake, and Yang would go with Weiss. Occasionally that changed, though, because they always had to get a gift for the person they were with. It complicated things, but they worked through it.

A few hours later, it was time for Blake and Ruby to go gift shopping, but Ruby was still nowhere to be seen. Yang was waiting, too, because she had the perfect ideas for presents for Weiss and wanted to tell the others right away. But, as time began to pass, it was becoming obvious Ruby wasn't coming. Yang almost went to get her from the dorm, but Blake stopped her. "I can do this, Yang. Don't worry about it, I can pass along the info." Blake smiled kindly. Yang was kind of clingy to Ruby sometimes, even if she didn't know it. But, once in a while, she had to let up a bit. Blake started walking to their dorms, taking in the view of the snowy world around them as she walked through the halls. When she reached the dorm room, she knocked on the door. "Hey, Ruby?" No reply. She knocked again. "Ruby, it's time to go, come on!" Still no reply. Now Blake was getting worried. She went to open the door- it was locked. Damnit, she thought, where did I put my key?

"Hey, Blake! What's wrong?" Pyrhaa frowned when she walked out of her dorm. "Did you lock yourself out? Jaune always does..." She sighed.

"I can't remember the code for our room, and Ruby isn't responding when I knock..." Blake looks at Pyrhaa hopelessly.

"Hang on, I think Ruby gave Ren the code, I'll ask him." Pyrhaa turned to go back in their room, but suddenly there was a scream from team RWBY's dorm room. Blake banged on the door relentlessly.

"Ruby!" She cried out. It's no use, she thought, I can't get it...

"Move, Blake. I've got this." Suddenly Jaune was there. Blake moved, but Pyrhaa started to speak.

"Ah, Jaune, I don't think that's such a good idea..." She tried to reason with him, but Jaune didn't listen.

"I'm coming Ruby!" He yelled and he ran at the door. He body slammed it... only to fall on the ground, clutching his arm. "...Ow!" Pyrhaa patted his shoulder.

"Let me try, okay?" She smiled kindly before making her own run at the door. This time, it fell into the room. Blake ran in and nearly screamed in horror. Ruby was there, but she was bloody, and she was being carried to the window by...

"Torchwick!" She growled. The criminal jumped slightly at the mention of his name, but he quickly recovered. He smiled and suddenly Blake noticed the two other faunus in the room with them. She knew immediately they were members of the White Fang. Pyrhaa came into the room quickly, and soon the battle had begun. Neither of the girls had their weapon with them- they had both stored them in their lockers- so it was hand-to-hand combat. Torchwick occasionally fired off a shot into the mix to keep the girls on their toes, but for the most part he was talking into the radio in his hand. Blake didn't hear much, but she caught the words "package" and "retrieval." She knew that, if she was going to save Ruby, she had to get to Torchwick, and fast. With this thought now preoccupying her brain, she didn't notice the fist coming towards the side of her face. In a matter of moments, both her and Pyrhaa had been taken out and were sitting on the floor, their energy exhausted. Both the faunus climbed out the window, quickly disappearing from sight.

Roman looked at the two girls, smirking, and then his gaze settled on Blake. "Hate to fight and run, but I've got an appointment with Red here, so I'm afraid this is where we part ways." He sat with his legs dangling from the window, still holding Ruby close. Before he slid out, he called back, chuckling. "Ta-ta, kitty cat!"

Jaune crawled into the room, his body still aching all over. He looked the window, and then at the girls. They all just sat there for a second, then he finally spoke the question on each of their minds. "What the hell just happened?!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Yang Xiao Long, we tried to tell you before that it would've been safer if all of team RWBY had went home for the holidays. This fit you've been throwing is, to be perfectly honest, absurd." Glynnda sighed at the girl in front of her. "Now, we are doing everything we can right now to find Miss Rose, but you're going to have to calm down and work with us!" Yang hadn't left Ozpin's office all day, and Glynnda Goodwitch was done with teenage tantrum. Yang seemed even more infuriated by these words, however. She slammed her first on the desk in front of her.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down?!" Yang shouted. She looked directly into Goodwitch's eyes before continuing. "My sister has been kidnapped by a mastermind fucking criminal and he's going to do Dust knows what with her, and you're not letting her team go out and look for her! And you're telling me to calm down?!" Yang was screaming now. "That's my sister out there, damnit! You haven't even alerted the police, and I'm not just going to sit around while-"

"Yes you are, Ms. Xiao Long. You'll stay here, and you'll wait just like the rest of the students." Ozpin was finally back in the room, and he frowned at Yang. "The police wouldn't stand a chance against Torchwick, and you know that. And, besides, if word got out that our security was so low that a child was kidnapped, parents would start to worry about their children and begin removing them from Beacon. We're trying to find her, but you should try to enjoy the holidays while they last. Believe me, we're all worried about Ms. Rose." Ozpin sat down in a chair, taking a sip of his coffee. "But you can only worry so much before that worry begins to eat you from the inside out."

Yang, quickly realizing she had been outnumbered, stomped out of the room, muttering to herself about how stupid everyone was being. Torchwick had only taken Ruby a matter of hours ago, but to Yang it felt like days. Her little sister... caught by a criminal mad man... Yang decided then and there that there was no way she was going to let Torchwick get away with it. She would play the obedient girl for a few days, and right when they were convinced she had left finding Ruby to the staff, she would get out, and she would find Torchwick, and she would beat the shit out of the bastard.

"Don't worry, Ruby." Yang muttered to herself bitterly. "Your big sister is coming to save you."

* * *

Ruby Rose had no idea where she was when she first woke up. She was in a bedroom, yes, but she wasn't sure who's bedroom it was or why she was in it. Last thing she remembered, she had been in her dorm and she had just woken up...

_When Ruby's eyes opened, the first thing she noticed was that she was not alone in her dorm. This wouldn't have been so important, but she also noticed the people in the room weren't her team mates. After seeing the back of their clothing, she knew- White Fang. She hoped they hadn't noticed her yet, and she pretended to be asleep- with the blanket fully over her head, of course, so they wouldn't see her face. She heard more footsteps, and she tried to_ keep_ her breathing steady as they seemed to come closer and closer, until-_

She got up and checked the door. It was locked. So, wherever she was, she was captured by the White Fang, and she was being held- as a hostage? No, White Fang... it hadn't just been the White Fang. Someone else had been there too...

_The blanket was pulled back. Ruby heard a chuckle- a low, sinister sounding chuckle that sent shivers down her spine and brought back memories of the fight before the end of the first semester. "This is the one. Now, hopefully, she'll wake up." He shook her lightly. Ruby had the sinking feeling that the man knew she was awake. "Wakey, wakey, Red." She could almost hear the frown in his voice. He shook her slightly harder. Then he sighed. "I didn't want to have to do this, Red, but I see you leave me no choice." Soon, he was breathing against Ruby's neck, and though her eyes were closed, Ruby could almost imagine his face... his red hair and gorgeous green eyes...no, ruby thought to herself, focus. "Last chance, Red. You're coming with us, either way." Ruby still had her eyes glued shut when-_

Yes... Torchwick had been there, too. Ruby's eyes widened in horror. It was all coming back to her now. She sat back down on the bed and curled up into a ball. This had to be a nightmare, and Ruby was sure she was fast asleep somewhere safe, somewhere familiar and pleasant and warm. Though... looking around, this place wasn't half bad. The bed was pretty cofortable compared to the ones in the dorm, and, though the room itself was somewhat chilly, the sheets on the bed had kept her plenty warm. Her hand reached up to feel the side of her neck as the memory continued.

_Torchwick began with soft, gentle kisses on the side of her neck, and Ruby almost shoved him away. It felt... guilty, and horrid, and amazing all at once . Soon, the kissing turned to sucking, first gently, but then hard. Ruby let out an almost silent gasp, relishing the sensation of his lips on her skin. Don't let him have heard me, she silently pleaded, please don't let him have heard me. Unfortunately, Roman's chuckle said otherwise. He removed his lips from her throat and whispered into her ear once again. "I see you're finally awake, huh, Red?" She whimpered in terror, her eyes fluttering open. As wonderful as that had just been, it didn't cause Ruby to forget who she was dealing with. She stuttered his last name, almost as much out of hatred as out of fear. When Roman heard that, he laughed before picking the girl up off her bed. She tried to cling to the matress, but Torchwick yanked her away. Ruby screamed, trying to pull away from Torchwick. She ran towards the dorm door, but she fell and hit her head hard on the door handle. Roman groaned in irritation. "You know, I really would rather leave here with you in **one piece**..." He scooped her back up and headed toward the window-_

Ruby felt her forehead where she had hit it. It was bandaged up, though why in the world anyone decided to do first aid on her, Ruby didn't know. She was still curled up on the bed when the door clicked and swung open. In dread, she tightly shut her eyes so she wouldn't see her captor. When she finally opened them, she saw Torchwick standing by the bed, smirking down at her. The mad look that was in his eyes before had now faded, but he has some emotion on his face... what was it...? Happiness...? No, that wasn't all of it... Embarrassment definitely wasn't it... Roman just chuckled at Ruby's perplexed look. He held out a shirt and a pair of pants to her, holding back his laughter. "I'd assume you would like some clothes to go with that bra and those panties?"

Ruby looked down at herself and realized that she wasn't wearing any clothes other than, as Roman pointed out, the bra and panties from before. She blushed, swiping the clothes from Torchwick. He just laughed at her and walked out of the room. "Let me know when you're actually dressed- I'm leaving the door unlocked." Almost as an after thought, he added, "And don't bother trying to run away, either, Red. As I've told you, the White Fang and I are on a joint business venture right now, so I have White Fang all around this place. They have their orders if they see you roaming around." As the door slammed shut, Ruby sighed. This was going to be a very long day.

* * *

Alexei Seryy let out a small breath, which was clearly visible in the cold as he stepped off the air shuttle to Beacon. He wrapped his long, gray coat around him tighter as a biting wind blew through. He loved winter, but it was unnecessarily cold this year. The frozen snow crunched underneath his boots as he came to a stop in front of the school's fountain. Even in this freezing weather, the water was still running.

Alexei turned his head up to look at the school itself. He had left once he had gained control of his semblance. He felt the need to take on jobs and assignments that would allow him to let the semblance loose on the creatures of Grimm and the White Fang alike. He was taking jobs from almost anyone, from Ozpin to Schnee, and even the Vale government had contracted him a few times. Apparently the Death Semblance was powerful enough that it made him stand out amongst experienced solo hunters. He doubted he'd ever be able to take on full team missions, or reach the levels of team HRSE. Either way, he was doing well enough to live in his own small apartment in Vale and live pretty well.

He shivered, blew hot air into his gloved hands, and started walking to the main school entrance.

The only reason he was there was because Ozpin had called him in. He had said it was something important, and it involved Alexei's girlfriend and her sister,but that's all Ozpin said. It wasn't a bother though. There weren't many jobs at this time of the year, and he had planned on coming to visit Yang and Ruby anyways. Maybe Yang would finally do that thing with him that she had been texting him about. That made him excited. Though, once they had gotten rough enough that he had accidentally activated the semblance. Not that it mattered much, since he had full control, but the fangs got in way sometimes...

He finally reached the main door and pulled the handle. He smiled as the door swung open.

"This should be fun."

* * *

author's note: Alexei is NOT MY CHARACTER. My friend and fellow RWBY fan, YuriSmirnoff, wrote Alexei's character in his own fanfic and I asked to borrow Alexei for mine- he said YES! So, if you have questions about the death semblance or anything like that, go message him and read his fanfic! Okay, thanks everyone. See you next update!


	3. Chapter 3

Glynda peeked outside the office door. No students were anywhere to be seen in the hallway. Finally, now was her chance. She quickly shut the door, her stomach filled with annoying little butterflies because of what she was about to do. Ozpin was sitting at his desk, sipping his coffee and reading through some old files. He was completely unaware of Glynda Goodwitch as she approached him from behind.

As many lectures she had given students about 'focusing on their class work' and 'putting aside silly crushes and relationships because they were distractions,' Glynda was no better than any of those who completely ignored her speeches. She had her own distraction by the name of Ozpin. How she had kept this hidden for such a long time was quite simple, and very easy to understand- she distracted herself from her distraction by focusing on what her distraction was distracting her from.

Okay, maybe it wasn't so simple...

"Oz-ozpin?" She stuttered out. Good grief, she sounded like some pubescent teen, talking like that. And, what was worse, he didn't even glance up from his files. Damn. Gotta try again, she thought to herself. First, she cleared her throat. "Ozpin, I wanted to-" No, she couldn't do it. The words caught in her throat like flies to fly paper. Unfortunately, Ozpin did look up this time. He turned around in his chair.

"Yes, Glynda?" As always, he spoke kindly. He never had spoken a mean word to any of his staff members- not once. Even in the midst of an argument, that man was respectful and kind to others. Now, in the middle of a battle was another story entirely.

Looking at Ozpin, Glynda realized she couldn't just tell him that she had feelings for him. So, she sighed in quiet defeat. It was time for Plan B. "I wanted to ask you for some advice." The words came out so rushed, and she could've sworn she saw one of his eyebrows start to raise a little.

"I'm assuming it's about love, right?" He looked at her, smiling. Glynda turned pink, a stuttering mess in front of him. He got out of his chair and walked over to her. "You've been jumpy all morning, so you've been nervous about something. It wouldn't be in your nature to ask for work advice- you're too set in your ways. No offense intended, of course, Glynda." He glanced out the window, a thoughtful look plastered onto his face."That leaves your personal life, and, honestly, I don't believe you have much to do outside your area of work as of right now. Again, no offense intended." Ozpin looked at the look on Glynda's face.

"That's how you-?"

"Well, that and your bad habit of drawing little hearts on your paperwork. You've really got to stop that, you know." Ozpin chuckled. "So, who's the lucky guy? Do I know him?" Glynda had been Ozpin's friend since their days at Beacon- they had been on the same team, after all. Peter Port and Bartholomew Oobleck, too. Even though Ozpin had been appointed leader, Glynda was, without a doubt, the only one who was ever really serious. Back then, even Peter had been quite a joker. But, in all the years he had spent around Glynda, Ozpin had never seen her react so strangely to a question. Her cheeks were bright red, her eyes cast down to the floor, and she got a slight stutter when she talked.

"...ye-yes... you kn- know him." Glynda confessed, not meeting his eyes. He was going to figure it out! Her mind was in panic mode, trying to find a way to keep from looking like a fool.

"Then who is it? Is it Oobleck?" Ozpin asked, curiosity filling him up to the brim. When she shook her head, he threw out another name. "Peter, then?" Again she shook her head, and again he guessed. "Then... Professor Peach? I didn't think you swung that way, Glynda, but I won't judge."

"I don't swing that way!" Glynda protested, blushing furiously. The dunce couldn't even figure it out. She was going to have to tell him. He walked back over to his chair, obviously perplexed. She walked over, irritated beyond belief. She put her face right in front of his "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes. If I didn't, I wouldn't be asking, you know that." Ozpin smiled. "Who is it?"

Ozpin fell out of his chair, with the platinum blonde professor falling on top of him. Glynda was... kissing him. It didn't take him very long to catch on, and he finally reacted, reaching one hand up to cup her face as they kissed. Ozpin turned, pinning Glynda underneath him. As the kisses grew deeper, Glynda's breathing became heavier. Ozpin's lips moved from Glynda's to her neck, kissing and sucking. The professor's moans were loud now, slowly becoming more and more frequent. And suddenly...

"You know, I hate to interrupt," Someone chuckled from across the room. "But I think it might be better if I do now, before clothes start coming off." Ozpin quickly removed himself from Glynda, and she soon scrambled to her feet after. There, sitting in a chair not far from the two of them, was Alexei Seryy. Ozpin looked slightly sheepish now, while Glynda glared at the eighteen year-old in front of them. Things were just getting good, too. Damn him. And- wait a minute...

"You left last semester." Glynda stated, dumbfounded. Alexei looked at her, smirking. She took a big gulp of air. This wouldn't be forgotten, and she knew that all too well.

Alexei sighed, obviously somewhat put out. "Yes, I did. Thank you Captain Obvious. I guess he didn't tell you, but Ozpin called me in last night. Said it was important, something about Yang and Ruby I think." Alexei turned his attention to Ozpin, turning serious. "You said you'd explain once I got here. Well I'm here, so explain away." And that's exactly what Ozpin did- he explained every last detail, all the way down to the note he had found in his office earlier that morning.

"Torchwick has promised to return Ruby to us, alive and well, on the day after Christmas." Ozpin sighed. "It might be the only chance we have, really. When he was fighting so many students at once last semester, they still almost lost- you were there, so I'm sure you remember. I know trusting anything he says might sound a little insane-"

"A little insane?! It's mad!" Alexei frowned. "Why haven't you sent anyone to get her yet? You could've taken the staff and called in team HRSE, too. We could've already had Ruby back out of that psychopath's reach and had him behind bars!" Alexei stood up and began to pace.

"Alexei, there's a chance here that Ruby will be fine, and none of this will have to go public." Ozpin reminded him. "And, if we try to get Ruby back, someone will get hurt. You have to understand that, just like we'll have to make Ms. Xiao Long understand. Which brings me to why I called you here."

It took him a moment, but Alexei understood what Ozpin was getting at. "You want me to keep Yang from leaving." It wasn't a question. Alexei looked away from Ozpin, disgusted. "You want me to keep my own girlfriend from finding her sister, who's been kidnapped by Torchwick, who is doing God knows what with her this very instant, all because you don't want this getting out in public."

"We don't want anyone getting hurt, Alexei." Glynda shook her head.

"Alexei," Ozpin pleaded. "Look at me." The eighteen year-old looked at Ozpin, not even remotely kindly. "I was the one who gave you a chance with your semblance. I helped you- you have a life now! All I'm asking is that you keep Yang busy until after Christmas. Is that too much to ask?" Alexei thought it over. Ozpin was right, Alexei did owe him a lot. But this was his girlfriend they were talking about, here. Yang wouldn't hesitate to deliver a few punches if necessary. Even with his aura and his semblance, it still hurt like hell.

And, you know, he loved her. There was that, too.

Finally, Alexei had made up his mind. "Okay. Now, where will I sleep, since I assume I'll be staying here for a little while?" Ozpin's face broke into a smile.

"Your old dorm room is set up- I even had a few things brought in especially for you and Ms. Xiao Long." Ozpin looked like he was holding back a laugh. Glynda was covering her mouth, trying to muffle the giggling sounds of amusement. "Now, go on. I'm sure Ms. Xiao Long will be happy to see you. I know you'd see things my way." And with that, Alexei was rushed out of the office by Glynda Goodwitch.

This time, she locked the door. She made her way over to Ozpin, smiling. Knowing he returned her feelings had given her just the confidence boost she needed. Ozpin smiled at her. "Now, where were we?" Without breaking eye contact, Glynda moved down to the floor, pulling him with her.

* * *

Alexei was waiting in the hallway of the dorms for teams JNPR, RWBY, and, once again, himself. He hadn't knocked on the team RWBY door yet, because he had no idea how he was going to deal with Yang.

More importantly, he had no idea how they were going to get Ruby back.

You see, Alexei was aware he had told Ozpin that he would keep Yang inside Beacon. But, even if he did owe Ozpin, Yang was the woman he loved and Ruby was like his little sister. So, he had to find a way around his promise. But, Alexei would go ahead and be Ozpin's pawn. For now.

Finally, Alexei knocked on the door. A girl with a black bow in her hair and yellow eyes opened the door. He remembered her as Blake Belladonna. She was the only one- besides Yang, of course- that figured out who he was on her own last semester. If he remembered correctly, she only wore that bow to hide the cat ears. He shook his head. Back to the present, he told himself, you've got other things to think about. "Is Yang here?" He asked, hoping the girl would recognize him.

Blake began to answer, but she was pushed out of the way by a crying blonde- haired girl, who immediately tackled him in a hug, burying her face in his shirt. "Alexei!" She sobbed, almost incoherent. "Torchwick came-"

"I know."

"He took Ruby-"

"I know."

"Ozpin won't let me look-"

"I know."

"She could be hurt-"

"I know, Yang."

"We have to do something!" Her grip on him tightened. He hugged her back, trying to comfort her however he could. When she was so clearly upset like this, it was hard not to try and call team HRSE and go find Ruby right that instant. When Alexei was silent, Yang looked up at him, her face troubled. "Alexei?"

He smiled, and an idea suddenly occurred to him. "Don't worry. I have a plan."

He hadn't told Yang such a big lie since he pretended to be Alexis Gray.

* * *

Once she was dressed, she walked out of the room. As he said, the door was unlocked. Unfortunately, Torchwick was gone and hadn't left any instructions. She saw a man with gray hair and a black and gray outfit down the hall. Maybe it was because the colors reminded her of Alexei, or maybe she was just desperate to figure out what she was supposed to be doing. But, for whatever reason, she called out to the person. "Hey!" He stopped and looked at her funny. "I'm talking to you! Where's Torchwick?" The guy seemed to grin, and he walked over to Ruby.

"You're Ruby Rose, aren't you?" He winked at her. "You know, you're a lot cuter than I expected."

"How do you know-" Ruby started, then stopped was probably one of Torchwick's men. Of course he would know about her. She shook off the feeling that something was wrong here, and just asked. "Can you take me to Torchwick?" The grin on his face immediately disappeared, replaced by a deep, thoughtful frown.

"Hmm... Why are you in such a rush to see Torchwick?" He asked, looking her up and down. It started to make Ruby uncomfortable, the way he was looking at her. "Well, trust me, he's too old for you."

Ruby looked at him, her eyes wide. "I'm n-not... we aren't-" The teen held a finger to her lips, silencing her. He looked from left to right, then up at the ceiling before smirking. Ruby mentally groaned. "Why is it always me?" She thought to herself.

"It's okay." He said, smiling. Ruby wasn't sure if he was a sincere person, but she saw no reason to doubt him. Other than, of course, the fact he worked with Torchwick. But, really, he didn't seem very fond of the guy, so how untrustworthy could he really be? "You deserve so much better than that. How about me instead?" Suddenly, Ruby found herself pinned against the wall, the lips of this stranger smirking. He whispered, very quietly into her ear. "If you play along, I won't actually do anything."Nodding, Ruby looked directly into his eyes- silver, like her own- as his lips started to come closer and closer to his.

_Thud._

Within just a few seconds, the teenage boy was on the ground on the other side of the hall from her. Between them was a dark skinned girl with sea green hair. "What the fuck are you doing Mercury?!" She hissed at him. Ah, so that was his name. Mercury. Weird. Mercury laughed at her, standing back up. "What are you laughing about?!"

"I told you that you couldn't stop talking to me forever, Emerald!" He grinned. Ruby continued to watch as the anger almost radiated from this Emerald girl. "You just didn't want me to kiss another girl. Face it- I'm irresistible and you know it."

Emerald was floored. "I only stopped you because of Torchwick!" She groaned. "Don't you remember? The girl is off limits to us. Can you imagine what he might do if he caught you kissing her?!" Oh great, Ruby inwardly muttered, Torchwick wants me all to himself.

"This ought to be good," she murmured aloud. Neither of the bickering teens in front of her seemed to notice.

"Oh, really. I hadn't noticed Torchwick muttering around every damn corner about his little Red." He mocked. "Are you aware Cinder won't let Roman do anything to us? I mean, especially to you, since you've been-" Mercury was interupted by a smack across the face. Immediately after, Emerald began yelling at him.

"Don't you dare mention that ever again, Mercury Black! Now..." Seeming to have regained her self control, Emerald continued calmly. "Do I need to remind you why Ruby is here in the first place? Well?"

"Um..." Mercury looked slightly scared to answer. Emerald was never this serious. Not even once.

"Cinder. Isn't. Here." She slowly sounded out each word for him. "And you'd do well to remember that, until she gets back, we might as well be living in Roman Torchwick's damn house!" She got as close to his face as possible. "Now, I'd advise you to get your head out of your ass, stop thinking with your goddamn dick, and shut up so we can both get the fuck out of here before Torchwick sees-"

"Before I see what?" And there, at the end of the hall, was Roman Torchwick, with a very irritated look on his face and Melodic Cudgel in his hand- and, to add to it all, he was pointing it straight at Emerald and Mercury. He began walking towards their end of the hall. The two bickering adolescents froze in terror. Judging by everything that had just been said, Ruby had a feeling the safest place she could be right now was directly next to the criminal mastermind, so she made a run towards him. When she got to him, he muttered under his breath, just loud enough so she could hear him. "Walk behind me, and don't get in the way." She did as told, worried for the two she left behind. Torchwick then continued to walk towards the two.

"He-hey, Roman." Emerald stuttered out. "How's it going?... Robbed any new places lately?" She smiled shakily. Mercury's palm met his forehead.

"God, Emerald, you can be so stupid sometimes." He muttered.

"Don't mind me," Roman insisted, chuckling. Melodic Cudgel was still steadily aimed at Mercury's head. "Isn't this the part of the conversation where you both remember that I told you that you weren't to be within ten feet of little Red here until I okayed it?" He sighed. "Well, sorry sweetheart, but this qualifies as 'within ten feet,' so..."

_Thwack_.

For some reason, Melodic Cudgel was now on the ground, on the other side of the teens. Torchwick looked at his hand, partially in shock and partially in anger. He whipped around to look at Ruby, who had the guiltiest of facial expressions on her face. He growled. "I told you to stay out of the way! Now, back to these two..." When Roman turned around again, they were gone. Melodic Cudgel was still there. Thank God.

Roman Torchwick turned, grabbed Ruby's wrist, and dragged her back into the bedroom. It was high time that she learned that there wasn't always some hero in life to save you.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, guys! before you ask, team HRSE is a team in the story Gray Death by my fellow author and RWBY lover, YuriSmirnoff. it is also the same story where Alexei came from. if you have any questions about the death semblence, alexei seryy, team HRSE, or any of the stuff like that, go read his fic! Alright, that's all I really needed to tell you guys! Feel free to review, follow, or favorite. Also, message me if you want! See you next update :)


	4. Chapter 4

Roman dragged Ruby into the bedroom, slamming and locking the door behind him. He removed his jacket, being so hot with anger that it felt like an annoyance. He was beyond mad- he had crossed that line when he found Mercury and that- that street rat girl in the same hallway as Red, someone who was definitely off limits. But, now was not the time to think of those two. It was time to teach Ruby a lesson she was going to have to learn the hard way. Ruby, sweet , innocent Ruby Rose, who was staring at Torchwick with a look of fearlessness plastered onto her face. That look wasn't going to be staying there very long.

"You are not to talk to either of them again while you are in this building." He tried to start off calm, giving her a very firm look. If she simply was obedient, for once in her god damn life, this wouldn't take very long and he wouldn't have to get his hands dirty. "Do you understand?!" Ruby began to glare at him, somehow finally tired of being bossed around.

"I don't have to listen to you, Torchwick! I'm not just some kid you can tell what to do!" Oh, she was so asking for it. Roman wondered if she knew how demeaning it was to be a highly wanted criminal mastermind and have a fifteen year old girl look at you as if you're the least scary thing in the world. Probably not. Dumb teens. "Now let go of me!" She pulled and twisted, trying to break free from his grasp. Roman stared at her, an animalistic smirk beginning to form on his face, the mad glint returning to his eyes. When Ruby realized he was staring at her, her eyes locked onto his. She took a big gulp of air, her eyes widened in fear- more than fear, something else that Torchwick just couldn't put his finger on. But that wasn't important.

In moments, Ruby was yet again against a wall. Torchwick held her by her wrists with a single hand, his smirk growing as she struggled. Ruby was terrified. As she should've been. "Listen, Red," he breathed, looking her up and down. For a fifteen year old, she wasn't half bad. His eyes reconnected with her silver ones. "If you're not 'just some kid,' then you should try to prove it."

Her eyes were as huge as the moon. "Pr-prove it?" Oh, the poor girl. She had no idea. Roman's face was dangerously close to hers now, and he still had the glint of the devil in his eyes. He chuckled darkly, sending a shiver through Ruby's body.

"Yes, Red. Prove. It." As he finished speaking, his body pressed up against hers, his lips immediately pressing against Red's. Ruby struggled, trying to get him to stop, but no matter what, he didn't let up. Involuntarily, eventually she began to moan, trying to deepen the kiss, but she always had to open her eyes and reminded herself that this was Torchwick. He was the enemy, he was the bad guy. He was probably at least six years older than her for God's sake! And, yet, in the pit of her stomach, Ruby felt some kind of attraction...

Roman pulled away, and Ruby tried not to look at him, afraid he would see that small feeling in her eyes somewhere. When he went back to kiss her again, she turned her head, just avoiding his lips, and she began to struggle again, crying out in frustration when his grip remained tight. He chuckled, and it almost sounded... sexy. Oh God, Ruby thought to herself, what the hell is wrong with me?! "Now, that just won't do, will it?" Still holding her hands up with one hand, he pulled Ruby over to the bed.

He picked up a stray piece of rope, luckily long enough, off the floor and tied her hands behind her with it. He then shoved her onto the bed, the animal inside him almost taking full control as he stared at the vulnerable girl. He pulled out a pair of scissors, making short work of both her shirt and pants. Ruby was still fighting him, kicking and yelling. "Torchwick! Stop! God damn it, stop! Please!" Her eyes pleaded with him, but he snipped off her bra and tossed it to the side. Not spending much time admiring her breasts, he moved to the panties. And he almost slid them off the kicking girl. Almost.

But, then he heard it. A low, sad sob, slowly getting louder and louder. The madness seemed to die off, as he looked at Ruby Rose's face. She was... crying...

Oh great, Roman told himself, you made the girl cry. Somehow, he felt guilty. He did this to her- without meaning to, but he still did it! He was a criminal, but he was still supposed to be a gentleman... "God damn... what the fuck do I do...?" He muttered to himself. Obviously, he needed to calm her down. He started to go in to hold her, but then he thought better of it. She's only wearing panties, he reminded himself, and she probably feels really vulnerable. Torchwick picked up his jacket from where he had thrown it, and he brought it over to Ruby, who was still crying uncontrollably. "Here," he simply said, holding it out to her without looking. He was disgusted with himself for what had just done.

Ruby, still sobbing, swiped the jacket from him and covered herself. It was much too big on her, which wasn't a bad thing, since it meant more coverage. Roman then moved next to her on the bed, and he brought her close to him, cradling her in his arms. Soon, Ruby was fast asleep, her quiet snores making Roman chuckle. How adorable, Red was calmed down that quickly. He sighed, looking at the girl in his arms.

"Ruby Rose...hm..." He considered the name for a moment. "It has a nice ring to it..." He muttered, a smile just barely showing through. Then , he frowned. Noticing the girl was a pretty heavy sleeper, he knew what he was about to do wouldn't wake her up. He pet her head gently- just once, just in case she would wake up. Her hair was so soft, too. Almost like velvet... He sighed, obviously conflicted. "What am I going to do with you...?"

* * *

Back at Beacon, Weiss Schnee was alone in the library, completely lost. Ruby going missing was what she had been wishing for, and suddenly it happened- Torchwick went out a window with her, unconscious in his arms. Weiss should've been ecstatic! But, with everyone being so sad and depressed about it, it was hard to look on the bright side- if there was a bright side to look on, anyway. It took her a while, but Weiss started to realize that Ruby was just as good, if not better, than herself. Weiss was too strict, and far too set in her training methods. She didn't have much experience as far as spontaneous fights went. Ruby was still 15, and she hadn't completed her training at... the school was Signal, Weiss believed. So, of course, most of the time Ruby was probably thinking everything up as they went. Nobody had died, so she had to be doing something right...

"It's not your fault, you know." A female voice pulled her out of her thoughts. Weiss sat up. When had she started slouching around, anyway? Velvet Scarletina, the rabbit faunus, was standing by the chair next to her. "Mind if I sit here?" Weiss smiled at the girl and shook her head. Once you got to know Velvet, she was a great friend, even to Weiss. Velvet blushed under Weiss's kind gaze.

Huh. That was new.

Quickly, Velvet sat down, and she turned her gaze towards the table. "I know you really wanted to be leader, and you wanted Ruby out of the way to do that. But... it's not your fault some guy decided to kidnap her. Besides, she'll be back right after Christmas, so it's all going to be fine, right?" Velvet smiled, still unable to look at the white haired girl next to her. Weiss sighed.

"I just feel like this whole thing is going to blow up in someone's face. Nothing could possibly go according to plan. I'm worried, Velvet." Weiss looked at the girl, perplexed. "Velvet... are you... are you okay? You're a little flushed. You don't have a fever, do you?"

"No... I'm just thinking about this girl I like." Though she wasn't extremely open about it, Weiss knew Velvet was a bisexual. To hear her finally admitting she had a crush on anyone, though, was a miracle. There were not many options at Beacon for faunus- at least, not good ones.

"Oooooooh!" Weiss giggled. "Let's play Yes or No!" Yes or No was Weiss's favorite game to play with Velvet. They took turns, back and forth asking each other yes or no questions until one could guess who the other person was thinking of.

Velvet looked a little nervous. "Weiss, I don't know about-"

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Weiss cut her off. Then, slyly, blushing just a little, she added. "And my person will be my crush, too, if you agree to play." Velvet took the bait, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Alright... I'll start: do they have short hair?" Velvet asked.

"Nope! Does yours have brown eyes?"

Velvet shook her head, smiling. "Is yours taller than you?"

Weiss nodded. "Only by a little bit... Is yours taller than you?"

"Nope. Shorter. Okay... is yours..." Velvet made a little drum roll on the table, causing Weiss to giggle. "A girl?" Weiss froze, slightly nervous. She looked at the floor, shuffling her feet around. "Oh, come on, you have to answer!"

"...yeah." Weiss admitted, now slightly worried. What if she figured it out? "Um... does yours have blue eyes?" It was a long shot- blue eyes were pretty uncommon. But Velvet nodded, confirming it.

"Is yours a faunus?" She asked, giggling. She didn't expect the answer that came.

"..." Weiss looked into Velvet's eyes. "Yes."

"O-oh..."

"Is... is yours in the library?" Weiss asked, trying not to stutter. Velvet's eye's widened.

"Yeah..." She blushed deeper. That confirmed it. "Does yours have... does she have rabbit ears?"

Weiss nodded, smiling. "Velvet?"

"Yeah?" Her face was as red as roses by now.

"Is yours... " Weiss turned and cupped Velvet's cheek. "About to kiss you?"

Their eyes locked. Velvet took a small gulp of air before answering.

"...yes."

* * *

Glynda looked at her scroll, relieved. Finally, it seemed the string of student riots at Beacon had come to a halt. They were all still worried about Ruby Rose, and they wanted to go find her right away. She was the only professor at Beacon that the students seemed to have any respect for- and, quite honestly, she didn't blame them. Port was altogether medieval in his methods of teaching, and Oobleck... well, Glynda wasn't sure what was wrong with Oobleck. Out of their school days, her and Ozpin were the only ones who could ever put on a straight face for anything.

Speaking of Ozpin...

Right before the two of them were just about to start stripping each other down earlier, her scroll had beeped annoyingly loudly. Goodwitch took her job seriously, so she had checked it immediately. Unfortunately they had to postpone their current... endeavor for another time. Now that she was done with the students, and the majority of them were now locked in their dorms for the day as punishment, she could go see Ozpin... and they could finally continue.

After all, third time's the charm, right?

When she reached Ozpin's office, she simply walked in. He was staring out the window as he often did whenever his life started to become too stressful. The blonde professor smirked. She knew exactly how to help with that. She came up from behind him and wrapped her arms around him. He just chuckled at her before turning around to look at her. Adrenaline from what she was about to do pumped through her veins. While he was still unsuspecting, Glynda shoved him against the wall, her smirk widening at his shocked expression. She held both of his arms with her own, pinned to his sides. He looked a little nervous now. "Gl-glynda? Are you alright?" He stuttered out. She just gave a dark laugh before smiling sweetly at him.

"Oh, yes. I'm just fine. And, if you do exactly as I tell you like a good boy, you will be too. Now, don't move." She released his arms and moved downward to pull his pants down to the floor. She lifted his right foot to slide his pant leg off, then his left. He remained still throughout it all. However, when Glynda went to remove his underwear, he began to protest.

"Glynda, I don't think that this is such a good idea-" He may have thought so, but his body's reactions said otherwise. His breathing was heavy and fast, his blood pumping through him at an unbelievable rate, and there was an obvious bulge in his underwear. Glynda glared up at him, beginning to rise back to a standing position. She gripped his arm hard, and her other hand slid into the dark grey boxer briefs. She locked eyes with him. At the same time, she began to slide her hand up and down his cock, and she dug the nails of her other hand into the flesh of his arm. Glynda smirked as his face contorted in pain and pleasure all at once. Ozpin began to moan uncontrollably. Finally sure he would obey, Glynda let go of his arm and pulled her hand out from his boxer briefs. The headmaster in front of her began to whine pitifully. She just chuckled. Finally, she went to pull off his underwear when-

"Ozpin, we need to talk!" Someone spoke loudly from the door of the room, and Glynda could hear multiple people walk in. Well, shit. "The entire school is in an uproar and-" The person froze mid sentence. Glynda, assuming they had frozen because they saw her and Ozpin, stood up, leaving Ozpin's underwear on him where the belonged. For the moment. She cursed under her breath. She got up and turned to see who had come in. There stood Daisy Peach, looking rather flustered, Peter Port, who was looking very amused, and Bartholomew Oobleck looking extremely calm.

"Um... sorry, Glynda..." Daisy muttered, her eyes glued to the floor in embarrassment.

"See, Bart, I TOLD you, now hand over the money!" Peter laughed.

"Yes.." Oobleck sighed as he hand the other professor his wallet, obviously not impressed. "Ozpin, Glynda, I really do hate interrupting your little scene here, but we need to talk to Ozpin."

"Is it really that important?!" Glynda huffed in irritation. "If you can't tell, we're both a little busy here!" She had been trying forever now to get Ozpin out of those clothes, and god damn them all she was going to! She heard Ozpin scramble behind her to pick up his pants. She whipped around and glared at him before shouting, "Don't you even think about putting those back on!"

"But-"

"Drop them." She had her riding crop out at this point. "Now." Ozpin took one small gulp of air before dropping the clothing in his hand to the floor.

"Glynda..." Daisy pat her on the shoulder. "This is really important. I know it's been awhile since you've...um, been with someone, but if we don't talk about this there could be even more riots in the school!" Daisy was a long-time friend of Glynda's, and this was why she attempted to calm the blonde. Unfortunately, the exact opposite happened.

"Like hell I'm going to stop right now just so we can talk about some damn kids!" She yelled, shrugging Daisy off her shoulder. She advanced over to Ozpin, her lips shoving against his forcefully. He pushed her off him, holding her still, pinning her arms to her sides.

"Glynda. You're being ridiculous." He spoke to the fitful woman in front of him with a tone that made him sound like he was comforting a child. "But we can continue later, you know that. We've got nothing but time, so calm down before you do something stupid." She kept struggling against him, but his hold was firm. Finally, when he let go of her, she was furious. She stormed out of the room, smacking him across face before she went. The other professors stared at him, slightly shocked. "Sorry about her- she's a little... um..." Ozpin struggled to find the right word.

"Psychotic?" Oobleck suggested.

"Insane?" Peter laughed jokingly.

"Guys! Stop making fun of Glynda!" Peach smiled.

"More like... hormonal." Ozpin stated. They all just stood there for a second before Bartholomew sighed.

"Ozpin?"

"Yes, Bart?"

"For the sake of whatever sanity is left to the people in this room, please put your pants back on." Bart chuckled at the headmaster, who now turned beet red.

He picked his pants back up, obviously flustered. "Right..." Once he was fully clothed, Ozpin cleared his throat, changing his own mind set back to that of a professional. He sat down in his chair before smiling at the three of them. "Though I'm sure I already know, I'd like to ask. Why did you all come to see me?"

They all looked at each other, frowning. "Well, we know we've already discussed protocol for this situation-" Port started, but Bartholomew cut him off.

"And we know it's best for the school's image just to wait for it all to blow over,-"

Finally, Peach spoke. "But Ruby could be hurt out there! She could be tortured and none of us would know the wiser!" Daisy Peach was much less informal with her students, and they seemed to prefer her over the other professors. Whether they saw her as a pushover or just a kind person, she was the preferred teacher, and that was that. Ozpin looked at all of them, then he spoke, trying to stay calm. It didn't work too well.

"Roman Torchwick has promised to return Ruby Rose, unharmed, when Christmas has ended. Now, we can go after Miss Rose, into a place with enough trained White Fang members to take out our entire staff on their own in addition to Torchwick and dust knows who else we're dealing with, and possibly escape with everyone alive and Miss Rose, but the chances of that are incredibly slim. The chances of leaving with most of our allies severely injured, and a few dead, and Ruby Rose in tact are slightly higher, but the fact of the matter is..." Ozpin glared at his staff. They all winced simply from the look. "It's too risky- and I will hold my ground on this subject. I will not authorize any rescue for Miss Rose, and that is final!"

"But, Ozpin!" Daisy looked close to tears. She always got so attached to her students, so this was effecting her more than the other professors. Peter just sighed.

"Come on, Daisy. He's not going to listen to any of us. Let's go." He guided the sobbing professor to the door. "Coming, Bart?" The green-haired teacher held Ozpin's gaze.

"No, I'll catch up with you." When the other two professors had gone, he sighed in frustration. "Can I say something, as a friend and not a staff member?" Ozpin nodded slowly.

Smack.

After bitch slapping the glasses off Ozpin's face, Bart began to yell. "Wake up, Ozpin! Things aren't always going to be behind closed doors! When Roman brings us Miss Rose, are we simply going to let him walk away?! We need to have a plan to put him away, behind bars where he belongs!" The professor's words we're loud, and Ozpin had never seen him so livid. "There's a life at stake here. How can you just sit around and do nothing?!"

Ozpin glared at his friend. "My decision is final, so if that's all you wanted... I'll leave you to see yourself out." Ozpin began to look through the file he had begun with that morning for the millionth time. This is how he kept himself looking busy when he was done discussing anything. Bartholomew Oobleck knew this well, so he finally gave up and left, leaving the headmaster alone to doubt himself. None of the professors returned for the rest of the day.

They all knew a lost cause when they saw one. Besides, Bartholomew Oobleck always had a back up plan.

* * *

Author's note: hey guys! sorry it took so long to update! but, it's getting close to time for school to start back up, so things are crazy around here. hope you enjoyed the chapter- one of my friend's claims the weiss and velvet part gave him cheese poisoning, but... I personally thought it was cute! anyway, I'm so enjoying writing Glynda and Ozpin. alright, guys, this is it for now! see you next update!


End file.
